


no other magic

by Marry234328



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, лучшие друзья, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый поцелуй, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Уён был его лучшим другом и его безопасным местом. Он был целым миром для Сана.Нахождение Уёна в его жизни было намного важнее для него, чем возможность рискнуть и потерять его. Уён не должен узнать.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 7





	no other magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no other magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059150) by [lavender_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_boy/pseuds/lavender_boy). 



Сан посмотрел в окно, занимавшее почти всю стену от пола до потолка, и взглянул на облака, скинувшие золотой оттенок и ставшие оранжевыми и розовыми под солнцем, заходящим за горизонт. Это было одним из его любимейших мест на Земле. Дом его лучшего друга был расположен на склоне горы, с видом на большую часть города, в котором они жили. Сан мог смотреть в это обычное окно часами. Может потому, что город выглядел таким тихим и далеким от горы или потому, что это было его безопасное место.

Он знал Уёна с того момента, как сменил школу в шестнадцать лет. Младший сразу же помахал ему рукой, указывая сесть на парту рядом с собой, когда Сан представлялся классу в первый день учёбы, взглядом ища место, куда он может сесть. Что-то в улыбке Уёна, выглядящей так, будто за всю жизнь у него не было плохого дня, привлекло Сана. Уён казался тёплым весенним днем, безопасным и прекрасным.

Он всё ещё был таким.

Они стали очень близки с того момента, когда Сан шустро прошёл по классу и скромно поставил свою сумку на пол рядом с Уёном.

После стольких лет, Сан, наконец, нашел кого-то, кому он может доверять, потому что он знал, что Уён также заинтересован в их дружбе, как и он сам. Сан был также важен для Уёна, как и Уён для него. Между ними было взаимное доверие и любовь, которого было так мало в жизни Сана.

Уже в первый день учёбы, Уён привел Сана к себе домой, и с того дня Сан был влюблён в большое окно, расположившееся во всю стену. Это было единственное место во всём мире, где его проклятая, ужасная жизнь не могла дотянуться до него. Он был в безопасности.

Уён был в душе, а Сан свернулся на его кровати, повернувшись лицом к окну. Ему никогда не нравилась тишина, поэтому он подпевал нескончаемому плейлисту, игравшему в его голове. Это была сила привычки. Что-то, что он начал делать, когда стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы запомнить мелодию и слова, чтобы сначала заглушить ссоры родителей из соседней комнаты, а после тишину, когда его мама ушла после их переезда.

  
_Мы были так прекрасны_   
_Мы были так трагичны_   
_Никакая магия_   
_Не может сравниться_

  
Сан позволяет своим мыслям вернуться к Уёну. Он его лучший друг. Его безопасное место. Парень, который нравится ему больше года.

  
_Потерял себя в семнадцать,_   
_Затем пришёл ты, и нашёл меня_   
_Никакая магия_   
_Никогда не сможет сравниться_

  
То, что Сан влюбится в Уёна было неизбежно. Как могло быть иначе, когда Уён был Уёном? Парень с бьющей через край, радостной энергией, вирус счастья в теле человека.

  
_В моём сердце_   
_Есть комната с нашими воспоминаниями_   
_Мы сняли их со стен,_   
_Но они все еще в рамках_   
_И я никогда не смогу их забыть_

Он не мог точно сказать, когда его чувства к Уёну изменились. Он не знал, когда из платонических они стали романтическими. Всё, что Сан знал — когда он начал упорно игнорировать своё сердце. В какой-то момент, во время их первых совместных летних каникул, Сан начал притворяться, что его очевидная влюблённость не существует. И не прекращал до этого момента, почти два года спустя.

  
_За все то время, что я проживу_   
_И за все то время, что я буду любить_   
_Я никогда не перестану думать о тебе, тебе_   
_Я никогда не перестану думать о тебе_   
_С того момента, как я засмеялся_   
_Я знал, что ты та самая_   
_И не важно, что я буду делать_   
_Я никогда не перестану думать о тебе._

  
Всего пару дней назад он перестал отрицать свою влюблённость. Она стала довольно очевидной, и Сан больше не мог убеждать себя, что он не влюблён в своего лучшего друга. Теперь, всё, что он мог сделать, это не дать Уёну догадаться об этом. Иначе это был бы конец мира.

Он не делает из этого драму, это правда был бы конец их маленького с Уёном мира. Темноволосый парень аккуратно разместился в уголочке жизни Сана, и у Сана не было ни малейшей идеи, что он будет делать, если он потеряет Уёна. Это было бы похоже на потерю источника кислорода — невообразимый конец жизни. Он не мог рисковать единственным человеком, который заботится о нём. Он просто преодолеет чувства, съест их, прожуёт и выплюнет на землю, чтобы ветер унёс их прочь. Нахождение Уёна в его жизни было намного важнее для него, чем возможность рискнуть и потерять его.

  
_Это то, что бывает_   
_Только раз в жизни_   
_И все оставшееся время_   
_Я буду возвращаться_

Сан посмотрел на темнеющие облака. Боже, как он надеялся, что его чувства скоро пройдут.

  
_К комнате в моём сердце_   
_С нашими воспоминаниями_   
_Ночами на пятом, между Б и А_   
_И я никогда не смогу это забыть_

  
— Что это за песня? Звучит очень красиво, — прозвучал голос Уёна позади Сана, с той стороны, где находилась ванная комната.

— Это Lauv — «Never Not», — ответил Сан. — Сейчас это одна из моих любимых песен.

— Твой голос подходит ей.

Его щёки покраснели из-за комплимента. Вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-либо отмечал его пение.

Солнце полностью село, и прекрасные цвета обратились в серые и синие тона, поэтому Сан перевернулся лицом к Уёну.

Он сожалел о своих жизненных решениях.

Его румянец стал ещё более явным, и он мог только надеяться, что Уён не заметил.

Младший стоял перед шкафом, одетый только в боксеры. Его медовая кожа выглядела ещё мягче и теплее в лучах уходящего солнца.

Несмотря на то, что они провели весь день в бассейне, одетые только в шорты, Сан всё ещё был впечатлён видеть Уёна только в одних боксерах. Его волосы всё ещё были влажными, и вода, стекающая с них, оставляла следы на его спине, полностью обращённой к Сану.

Он осознал, что будет намного сложнее забыть о своей влюблённости. Блять.

Уён рылся в шкафу, вытаскивая вещи по одной, и после чего засовывал их обратно, когда это оказывалось не тем, что он искал.

— Где оно? — проныл он.

— Где что?

— Моё худи.

Сан нахмурился.  
— Ёни, у тебя пять тысяч худи, просто выбери одно.

Уён надул губы и развернулся.  
— Но я хочу _наше_ худи.

Сердце Сана может просто сгореть.

Они купили одинаковые худи, когда однажды были в городе, и даже если они не носили их одновременно, когда ходили куда-то, это всё ещё было их худи, и, когда один из них надевал его, второй заметно оживлялся. Это было что-то вроде браслетов дружбы, которые дети помладше делают друг для друга, только это было худи.

— П-просто возьми моё, а я надену какую-нибудь твою, — предложил Сан, потому что он знал, что если Уён не наденет хотя бы кусок какой-то одежды на верхнюю часть своего туловища, то через две минуты он замёрзнет. Он всегда быстро замерзает по ночам.

Короче, он предложил это определённо по этой причине, а не потому, что он хотел надеть одну из худи Уёна, и точно не потому, что его разум начал бы представлять всякие разные сценарии типа, как это коснуться голой кожи Уёна. Не-а, точно не поэтому.

— Но тогда мы не будем сочетаться.

Сан вздохнул. Сан бы правда очень сильно оценил это, если бы Уён надел немного больше одежды, а не стоял полуголый посреди комнаты, надувшись из-за грёбаного худи.

— Моё уже тёплое, возьми, — сказал Сан, встал и, сняв кофту, бросил её в Уёна.

Младший издал удовлетворённый звук, похожий на усмешку, который заставил сердце Сана немного растаять. Через пару секунд он очнулся, осознавая, что сейчас замёрз он.

К его удаче, его лучший друг вытащил одно из его худи из шкафа и кинул на кровать для Сана.

По причинам, которые ему еще нужно было понять, Сан подумал, что Уён выглядит невероятно в его худи. Даже если у младшего было абсолютно такое же, такого же размера, и он носил его сотни раз до этого, но что-то в том, что это было худи Сана, заставляло его желудок скручиваться.

Они обменялись улыбками, когда Уён прокрался на кровать и забрался под одеяло. Сан надел худи Уёна, после чего последовал за младшим и тоже укрылся одеялом.

— Так, — Уён поставил ноутбук себе на колени. — Что ты хочешь посмотреть?

— Ээээ, — в его голове не было ни одной идеи. После нескольких мгновений тишины он вздохнул. — Мой мозг не мозговит сейчас. Ты выбирай.

Уён повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты в порядке?

Сан улыбаясь кивнул.

Вроде расслабившись, Уён вернул всё свое внимание к ноутбуку, но Сан продолжил смотреть на своего лучшего друга. Как бы он хотел остаться в этом мгновении вечно.

Прядь чёлки повисла перед глазами Уёна. Младший зачесал её наверх, но через секунду она снова упала на то же место. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Сан потянулся и убрал прядь с его лица, и положил руку ему на голову, фиксируя прядь на месте.

— Тебе нужно высушить волосы, Ёни.

— Я пас, спасибо, — не отвлекаясь, ответил младший.

— Тогда ты заболеешь.

— Нет, не заболею, — Уён драматично откинул несуществующую прядь волос с плеча. — Я слишком клёвый для этого.

Они оба засмеялись.

После того как их смех утих, Уён, наконец, выбрал фильм. Он нажал кнопку «play» и начал ёрзать слишком долгое время, чтобы лечь поудобнее.

— Ты закончил? — Сан раздражённо на него посмотрел.

Младший хмыкнул.

— Возможно.

Когда фильм начался, оба парня подсознательно потянулись друг к другу, и прежде чем Сан понял, они оказались слишком близко. Уён положил голову на плечо Сана. Он делал так постоянно, но впервые Сан почувствовал ком в горле.

Уён снова убрал волосы от лица, и раздражённо заворчал, когда они не перестали лезть к нему в глаза.

— Тебе нужно подстричь чёлку, — прошептал Сан

Младший громко застонал, плюхаясь торсом на ноги Сана со страданием на лице.

— Ты звучишь как моя бабушка, Сани.

— Просто говорю, — защищался Сан. — Если ты подстрижешься, тогда ты перестанешь жаловаться на волосы.

— Мне нравится, как они выглядят сейчас. К тому же, у кого вообще есть деньги, чтобы ходить к парикмахеру. Это дерьмо очень дорогое.

— Твоя правда, — он положил руку на волосы Уёна и начал прочесывать их. — Мне нравятся твои волосы сейчас. Это… ты выглядишь хорошо так.

— Просто скажи уже, что я горячий!

— В шторке из челки нет ничего горячего, — поддразнил он.

— Я был атакован в собственном доме! В собственной кровати! Я требую мести!

Уён всегда был драматичен, так что, тот факт, что он начал битву щекоткой с Саном, сюрпризом не было.

— Справедливость должна восторжествовать, — прорычал Уён, пригвоздив Сана к кровати, лишив его возможности сбежать.

Пальцы Уёна порхали по животу Сана, щекоча его до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал слезы, наполнившие его глаза.

— Хватит, — он засмеялся. — Ёни, х-хватит, я сейчас… заплачу!

Несмотря на то, что он не звучал, как человек, который скоро заплачет, Уён остановился. Он начал всматриваться в лицо Сана.

Уён кивнул.  
— Я вижу, ты решил соврать королю. Это требует решительных мер.

Он снова начал щекотать бока Сана.

— Чон Уён, я тебя сейчас, блять, покусаю! Хватит!

Всеми своими силами Сан пытался не смеяться и звучать несколько пугающе, но, конечно, у него это не выходило, потому что его щекотали и это было слишком щекотно. Проклятое тело.

Он издал какой-то звук между криком и смехом.

— Я ненавижу тебя-я, — взвыл он, не имея этого в виду.

Уён навалился на Сана. Он обернул руки вокруг талии Сана и положил голову ему на грудь.

Это не было редкостью. Безо всяких причин Уён мог взять его за руку или обнять. Это бесило. Каждый раз, когда это случалось, Сан даже не мог заставить себя почувствовать счастье, потому что для него это значило так много, в отличии от его лучшего друга. Уён делал так, потому что был прилипалой, которая всегда нуждается в физическом контакте, а Сан был его лучшим другом, поэтому обнимашки с ним были нормой. Обычное его поведение. Обычное платоническое поведение.

Пытаясь не расстраиваться, Сан ткнул его.

— Мы пропускаем фильм.

Они расцепились и вернулись на свои места, только в этот раз Уён закинул одну ногу на Сана.

Уён выбрал какой-то боевик и реагировал на все происходящее на экране, бурча что-то себе под нос. Время от времени он шептал о том, какой тупой главный герой, когда он делал что-то глупое, а иногда он благоговейно трепетал о сцене, которую хорошо сняли. Это отвлекало. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть фильм, Сан смотрел на своего лучшего друга.

Он заметил, что Уён отвлекся от фильма, теребил рукава, покусывал нижнюю губу и слегка нахмурился. Он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то, но сдерживался.

Сан прикоснулся пальцем к щеке Уёна.

— Что с тобой?

Уён удивленно посмотрел на него, моргнул и вернул взгляд на свои руки.

— Я замёрз.

— Ты замёрз? Принести тебе свитер, чтобы надел его под…

— Н-нет, — мягко заговорил Уён. — Можем мы…. можем мы обняться?

Это было странно. Обычно Уён никогда не спрашивает о таком, он просто делает.

— Конечно. Иди сюда, — Сан протянул руки, чтобы Уён смог прижаться к нему.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он едва слышно.

Всё ещё не способный сконцентрироваться на фильме, Сан начал смотреть на своего лучшего друга. Он не мог понять, почему он так стеснительно просил об объятии, когда буквально пару минут назад он без проблем положил голову Сану на плечо.

Он заметил, что тело Уёна было очень тёплым, что заставило его задуматься, почему он сказал, что ему холодно. Это не имело смысла, но Сан решил не спрашивать, вместо этого заняв себя разглядыванием своего лучшего друга. Положение, в котором они сидели, затрудняло ему доступ к лицу Уёна. Он мог видеть только его нос, немного щёки и шею, остальное было скрыто либо его волосами, либо худи.

Его взгляд зацепился за тонкую серебряную цепочку на шее Уёна. Сан улыбнулся.

— Ты носишь цепочку, которую я подарил тебе на день рождения?

Уён кивнул.

— Её раньше не было на тебе, — указал Сан.

Младший застыл на мгновение.

— Я… я не хотел плавать с ней. Она… она бы, э, она бы намокла.

Сан недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— То есть ты не надел её сразу после душа, чтобы притвориться, что ты не забыл о ней?

— Н-нет! Нет, я… почему я должен забыть о ней? Она мне нравится, — брызгая слюной, сказал Уён.

Сан улыбнулся, притягивая младшего ближе.  
— Я просто дразнюсь, Ёни, — прошептал он в волосы младшего.

Уён подвинулся и потерся носом о шею Сана.

Сан не был уверен его сердце сейчас взорвётся, выпадет из его задницы или он сам выбросит его.

Что за херня только что произошла?

— Она мне нравится. Она мне очень нравится, Сани, — проговорил Уён в его шею.

Что? За? Херня?

Сан был готов отключиться. Душа покинула его тело.

Несмотря на то, что Уён очень тактильный человек, они никогда не делал… ЭТО. Никогда.

— Это хорошо, — голос Сана почти надломился и стал до неловкого высоким.

Он не мог понять, что происходит.

В следующие десять минут Сан уставился в экран ноутбука, изо всех сил пытаясь не дышать, не двигаться и даже не думать. Уён вероятно мог почувствовать и услышать, как быстро бьётся его сердце. Это выдает его гигантский, тупой, проклятый краш. Он не мог дать Уёну узнать об этом, так что он попытался (и провалился) не думать об этом вообще.

— О-о, — прошептал Уён, звуча напряженно.

— Что? Что случилось?

— Я сейчас, — Уён отодвинулся от Сана и скривился. — Сейчас чихну, блять, вот почти!

С одной стороны Сан обрадовался, что теперь он может дышать, не беспокоясь о том, что Уён заметит, что его сердце бьется так, будто его преследует жаждущая крови гончая. Но с другой стороны теперь он беспокоился, что младший заболел.

Уён громко чихнул.

— Ты, скорее всего, заболел, потому что во-первых, ты пошел плавать даже несмотря на то, что было ветренно…

— Как и ты, мамочка.

Сан проигнорировал его.  
— А во-вторых, ты не высушил волосы после душа. У тебя есть жар? Ты сказал, что ты замёрз, но твое тело было тёплым, и сейчас ты блять чихнул!

Он положил руку Уёну на лоб. Тот уставился на него с нечитаемым взглядом и счастливым выражением лица. Странно.

— Ох, ну, твой лоб не горячий, так что жара у тебя нет. Пока.

Сан нахмурился, когда Уён улыбнулся ему со странным выражением лица, которое он никогда не видел. Может он был под чем-то — что вообще не имело смысла, но это было его единственное объяснение.

— Что? — спросил Сан, уставившись на Уёна в ответ.

Он не заметил, но его руки легли на щёки Уёна. Сан собирался убрать руки, когда заметил, что он делает, но Уён накрыл их своими до того, как Сан успел что-то сделать.

Что делает Уён?

Сан нахмурился. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить об этом у младшего, но не имел возможности этого сделать, потому что расстояние между лицом Уёна и его стало быстро сокращаться, пока они не встретились носами.

Что-то сверкнуло в глазах Уёна.

В одно мгновение Сан смотрел в его прекрасные глаза, в полном смущении, а в другое Уён прижался своими губами к губам Сана.

Он моргнул.

Потом ещё раз моргнул.

На мгновение Сан потерял контроль над своим телом и разумом, и просто замер на месте. Прошло немного времени, пока его тело не отмерло и его разум не закричал:

— Поцелуй его в ответ, идиот.

Так он и поступил.

Когда шок происходящего немного спал, он позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Уён целовал его. Он целовал Уёна. Это было правдой. Это происходило на самом деле, и это не было просто полубессознательной фантазией, которую его разум подсунул ему.

Когда они перестали целоваться, Сану казалось будто он пьян и обдолбан одновременно.

— Что? — пробормотал он, моргая и пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над мозгом.

Уён засмеялся, наклонился и оставил быстрый поцелуй на губах Сана. Он прислонился своим лбом к его и улыбнулся.  
— Это.

Сан захныкал от смущения и шока.  
— Что?

Уён взял лицо Сана в руки с самой яркой улыбкой, которую Сан когда-либо видел.

— Я так долго этого ждал, — лучезарно улыбнулся Уён.

— Что?

Младший громко усмехнулся.  
— Сан.exe не отвечает.

— Заткнись, — рассмеялся Сан.

— Сан, — сказал Уён, звуча неожиданно серьёзно.

— Да?

Уён притянул Сана ближе к себе и оставил поцелуи на его щеках, потом на его лбу и носу, и в последнюю очередь на губах.

— Ты такой милый, я, наверное, могу умереть, — серьёзно сказал Уён.

— Я-я, нет, я не милый, что, — Сан начал заикаться.

Уён взвизгнул или что-то вроде этого и сплющил щеки Сана.  
— Такой, блять, прекрасный.

— Я сплю? Это сон? Уён, я сплю? — спросил Сан.

— Нет, детка. Всё это очень по-настоящему.

— Дет… Уён хватит дразнить меня, я не могу… — пробормотал Сан.

— Я не дразню тебя, Сани. И у меня есть вопрос, — Уён отпустил лицо Сана и взял его за руку.

Младший прочистил горло.  
— Сани, ты будешь моим парнем?

— Буду я твоим… подожди, что?

— Да, — младший кивнул. — Ты будешь встречаться со мной? Будешь моим парнем? Пожалуйста?

Сан уставился на Уёна в поисках какого-то намёка на юмор, пытаясь выяснить шутит ли Уён над ним. Но увидел лишь горящие надеждой глаза, смотрящие на него.

— Блять, я… да? Да, да, хорошо, — выпалил он.

Следующее, что он понял — Уён оставлял поцелуи на всём его лице, и Сан даже не мог сдвинуться с места, потому что он был слабым человеком с таким же слабым сердцем, которое сейчас бешено билось. В хорошем смысле. В лучшем смысле.

Его сердце было похоже на Уёна, такое же взволнованное и переполненное энергией словно вертлявый щенок.

Когда губы Уёна нашли его, Сан все еще не был морально готов к этому, как и в первый раз, но к его счастью, его губы сами сделали всю работу.

Он наклонил голову углубляя поцелуй. Уён расценил это как приглашение и провел своим языком по нижней губе Сана, разделяя их.

Было странно думать, что он целуется со своим лучшим другом. Нет, со своим парнем. Уён был теперь не только его лучшим другом, но и его парнем. Это казалось таким нереальным.

Целоваться, сидя в таком положении, оказалось очень неудобным. Сан положил руки на шею Уёна и медленно наклонил его, чтобы они легли.

Видимо младший был очень взволнован происходящим, потому что как только они начали наклоняться, Уён ударился головой о стену с громким стуком. Смех вырвался из их груди. Все прошло не так, как планировалось.

— Ау, — пожаловался Уён, перенося вес на руки, расположенные по обе стороны головы Сана.

Казалось, что ему не особо больно, либо просто плевать, потому что он достаточно быстро снова нашёл губы Сана.

С нежностью Уён прикусывает нижнюю губу Сана, вырывая стон из него. На мгновение Сан запаниковал, но Уён улыбнулся в поцелуй, полностью этим довольный.

Его руки всё ещё были на шее Уёна, поэтому Сан использовал эту возможность, чтобы одной рукой вырисовывать на ней круги, а другой пройтись по его шелковистым чёрным волосам.

Это было всем, что Сан когда-либо желал. Это было большим, чем он думал когда-либо получит от кого-либо.

После неопределённого количества времени, они перестали целоваться. С тем как улыбка Уёна становилась всё больше и больше, Сан обеспокоился не сведёт ли ему щёки судорогой.

— Не могу поверить, что это случилось.

— Я тоже, — Сан улыбнулся младшему.

Уён всмотрелся в лицо Сана.  
— Ты такой прекрасный. Ты так красив.

— Н-нет, — щеки Сана покрылись румянцем.

— Да. Ты такой красивый, Сани. Каждая часть тебя. Твои щёки, — он поцеловал сначала одну его щёку, а потом другую.

— Твой нос… Твой подбородок… Твой лоб, — шептал Уён между поцелуями, которые он оставлял на его теле.

— Твои глаза…

— Это была моя бровь, — перебил Сан.

— Твои глаза открыты! Что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? Поцеловал тебя в глазное яблоко?

Сан пожал плечами.  
— Был бы более точным.

Уён рухнул сверху на Сана.  
— Сааан, — простонал он. — Я пытаюсь быть милым!

Сан засмеялся.  
— Тебе не нужно так сильно стараться, ты знаешь это? Ты всегда милый.

Младший выпустил какой-то звук, что-то среднее между скулежом и визгом, и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Сана.

Они замерли так на долгое время, фильм давно забыт и реальность проникает в их сознания, давая им осознать, что они официально в отношениях, которые вышли из платонических чувств. Они встречаются. Парни. Наконец-то.

Чувствуя себя полностью удовлетворённым и спокойным, Сан провёл руками по спине Уёна, вырисовывая узоры на его худи.

— Хм, твоя шея тоже красивая, — сказал Уён перед тем, как оставил на ней поцелуй. — И твоя челюсть…

Сан не был уверен, как много он еще выдержит, прежде чем его сердце разорвётся. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он позволил Уёну оставлять поцелуи по всему лицу и шее, слушая о том, как прекрасна каждая часть его тела, к которой он прикасался.

Заметив, что Сан потерял бдительность, Уён дёрнул вверх его худи и футболку под ней, оголяя его живот. На пару секунд в его груди расцвела паника. Он не был уверен, что Уён собрался сделать, но он был очень, очень уверен, что он не готов двигаться так быстро, буквально только что свыкнувшись, что его лучший друг теперь его парень.

К его облегчению, Уён разбросал созвездие маленьких поцелуев по всему животу. Абсолютно безболезненных, невинных поцелуев.

— И животик у тебя тоже красивый, — сказал он, когда закончил.

Сан накрыл лицо руками.

— С каких пор ты такой застенчивый? — задумчиво посмотрел Уён.

— С этих, — надувшись, ответил он.

Он задавался вопросом, как он собирается выживать, если это то, что Уён будет делать на постоянной основе.

Уён убрал руки Сана от лица.

— Не стесняйся, детка.

— Что… Это не помогает, — беспомощно сказал Сан, на что Уён хихикнул в ответ.

Они заёрзали, пока Уён не лёг сверху на Сана, прикасаясь к нему каждой клеточкой тела. Уён начал водить пальцами по лицу Сана, прикасаясь словно перышком.

Они лежали так долгое время и целовались.

— У меня есть вопрос, — заговорил Сан спустя некоторое время.

— Хм?

— Откуда у тебя хватило смелости спросить меня об этом так… так обыденно?

На лице младшего появилась улыбка.  
— Я знал, что ты скажешь «да», именно поэтому.

— Откуда?!

Уён посмотрел на него.  
— Ты пялился на меня весь фильм и почти получил сердечный приступ, когда я обнял тебя…

— Ты _ткнулся_ носом в мою шею! Это не объятие, это убийство!

Уён рассмеялся.

— Всё было так очевидно?

— Да.

Сан сморщил лицо.

— Я подозревал уже некоторое время, — признался Уён.

— «Некоторое» — это сколько?

— Хмм, — младший немного подумал. — Может месяц? Да, где-то около этого.

Глаза Сана расширились.  
— Серьёзно?

Уён кивнул, смотря на пряди волос Сана, с которыми он играл.

— Как давно я нравлюсь тебе? Типа… нравлюсь. В этом плане, — спросил Уён.

Сана снова бросило в жар.  
— До неловкого долгое время.

Удивление появилось на лице Уёна.  
— Как долго? — поинтересовался он с серьёзностью.

— С… э, с наших первых совместных летних каникул?

— Черт возьми, теперь я не хочу говорить свое…

— Почему? — спросил Сан, нахмурившись.

— Потому что у меня всё это не так долго, и я не знаю! Я думаю, я чувствую вину.

Сан положил руки на щеки Уёна.  
— Это не соревнование. Я не получу дополнительный баллы за то, что имею чувства к тебе дольше. Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать. Я не разочаруюсь, даже если ты скажешь, что я понравился тебе только сегодня. Ты даже можешь не говорить мне, если не хочешь.

Уён прислонился головой к груди Сана, возможно, чтобы скрыть румянец, появившийся на его щеках, но Сан ничего про это не сказал.

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы сбежали с уроков и пошли в парк?

Сан улыбнулся. Конечно, он помнил тот день. Это был первый раз, когда он сбегал с уроков — и скорее всего последний. Они просто решили, что не могут закончить школу, так и не прогуляв ни одного дня. Так что, как закончился урок, они выскользнули из школы и пошли в парк, недалеко от дома Уёна, где они провели остаток дня. Это было почти полгода назад.

— Конечно, я помню тот день.

— Ну, — Уён начал. — Я думаю, я осознал, что ты нравишься мне больше, чем друг именно в тот день. В основном, я хотел сбежать в тот день, чтобы мы могли посвятить весь день себе.

— Правда?

Уён кивнул, прижался к Сану и лениво поцеловал его в шею.

Больше не было ничего, что Сан мог бы ещё желать.

Они провели часы обнимаясь, смеясь и целуясь до тех пор, пока их губы не начали покалывать и не онемели. Это действительно был лучший день в жизни Сана.


End file.
